FINI LA VODKA
by fanart76
Summary: Défi d'écriture. Nous nous réveillon un matin, dans une chambre d'hôtel, menottés l'un à l'autre. Que dis-tu? Pas de lemon à proprement parlé, mais gros délire, venez lire!


**Défi de mon Albin préféré:**

_( Ok! J'en connais qu'un, mais tout de même... )_

**Sujet: **

« Toi et moi, nous nous réveillons un matin, dans une chambre d'hôtel, menottés l'un à l'autre... Que me diras-tu? Avec juste 3 mots. »

* * *

**FINI LA VODKA**

PdV d'Hermione

Mon amie, Ginny, m'avait parlé de cette fête costumée, qui avait lieu dans un hôtel de la banlieue londonienne. C'est donc avec enthousiasme, que je me rendais sur place. Elle m'avait prévenue qu'il fallait un costume du genre déluré, et c'est donc habillée en cuir que je l'accompagnais en ce samedi soir. J'avais en réalité, opté pour un costume de Catwoman, assez minimaliste; mini-short et soutient-gorge en cuir et lacets, loup sur les yeux, soulignés de khôl, cuissardes en cuir avec au moins dix centimètres de talons aiguille (attention les chevilles!). Pour parachever ce tableau, je m'étais munie d'un fouet noir et de menottes recouvertes de fourrure de même couleur. Les ongles longs et peints en rouge brillant, de même que mes lèvres pulpeuses. Une vraie bombe, m'avait certifié Ginny.

La soirée était sympa, mais mon amie m'aillant abandonnée après s'être faite draguée par un beau mâle tout en muscles, je me retrouvais seule au bar, descendant des verres de Vodka- Red Bull, pour tromper ma solitude. Pas que je ne me sois pas faite accostée également, mais les dragueurs à la manque, très peu pour moi. Je venais de finir mon troisième verre, et me sentait déjà plus joyeuse, lorsqu'un Cow-boy vint s'asseoir à côté de moi. _Pas trop mal comme spécimen... On en mangerait! Oh! On se calme, Hermy, on se calme! _Je décidais plutôt de recommander un verre, avant d'entamer la conversation.

**_ Bonsoir, je m'appelle Hermione.** _Faut retravailler ta technique de drague ma vieille._

**_ Salut. Moi c'est Drago.**

**_ Ravie de faire ta connaissance, Drago. D'où tu viens?**_T'as raison, la pluie et le beau temps c'est dépassé... _

**_ De pas très loin, à côté de Wembley, mais j'ai loué une chambre pour la nuit. Répondit-il en souriant.**

**_ J'habite pas très loin non plus, mais j'ai loué aussi, ça évite de devoir reprendre le volant ce soir.** _Pfff...! Minable, minable, minable... j'vais pas y arriver, autant se noyer dans son verre!_

Fidèle à ma bonne résolution, je retournais mon attention sur mon verre, pensant m'être ramassée en beauté, dans mon approche pour faire connaissance, et plus si affinités.

PdV de Drago

Elle était plutôt mignonne cette fille, bien qu'un peu trop coincée dans sa technique de drague, mais bon, sa tenue rattrapait largement ce petit défaut.

Des potes de boulot m'avaient parlés de cette fête qu'ils voulaient organiser pour décompresser. Une sorte de bal costumé complètement déjanté et régit par le B.D.D.B. Quoi? Vous connaissez pas? J'explique donc pour les mous du genoux: Boire, Draguer, Danser, Baiser. C'est plus clair? Bref! Bien que ce ne soit pas spécialement mon genre d'agir de cette façon, je décidais d'en faire autant, histoire de me détendre, c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que je m'étais rapproché du bar. Le joli petit cul moulé de cuir, avait attiré mon regard.

Hermione semblait gentille, mais timide et bien qu'elle m'ait parlé la première, je doutais de la ramener dans ma chambre cette nuit. Trop prude à priori. De toute façon, je préférais les blondes... Quoique j'avais encore jamais vu de prude, carburer à la Vodka, ça pourrait être drôle. Je me décidais donc à poursuivre la conversation.

**_ Tu es venue seule?**

**_ Avec une amie, dit-elle. Mais elle doit être très occupée, maintenant.**

**_ Je peux te tenir compagnie, si tu veux.** _C'est bon pour moi ça..._

**_ Pourquoi pas. Je connais personne, ici.**

**_ Si, moi.** _Je suis le meilleur!_

**_ Pas tout à fait, mais ça peut s'arranger, c'est vrai.**

Quelques verres plus tard, et après avoir découvert que la prude, ne l'était pas tant que ça, puisque bien que ne tenant pas l'alcool, elle écrivait des bouquins de cul, on décollait du bar pour aller prendre l'air dans la cour de l'hôtel. Voyant qu'elle ne tenait pas très bien sur ses jambes, je me fit un plaisir de passer un bras autour de sa taille nue pour l'aider à marcher.

**_ Oh! Une piscine, on pique une tête?**

**_ Hein?**_ Où elle a vu une piscine, elle? C'est une fontaine!_

Mais avant que je n'ai pu réagir, je me retrouvais le cul dans l'eau, de la fontaine en question, et le membre devenu ramollo. Je me relevais en vitesse et m'extirpais de la flotte, mais Hermione n'y arrivait apparemment pas, trop saoule pour faire autre chose que rigoler comme une folle. Exaspéré, je la tirais de l'eau et la ramenais dans la salle.

**_ Reste à côté de moi, sinon tu pourrais te faire abuser par n'importe qui vu ton état. Me perd-pas de vue, okay?** _Super..._

**_ Oui**.

**_ …** _Pourquoi elle s'arrête?_

**_ Attends j'ai une idée! Dit-elle, tout sourire.**

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais?** _Pourquoi elle nous met les menottes?_

**_ Bah! Je nous attache comme ça, on se perd pas.**

**_ C'est une blague?! Enlèves-ça!** _Quel boulet c'te fille, quand elle est bourrée._

**_ Heu...**

**_ Quoi?** _J'le sens pas, mais alors pas du tout!_

**_ J'trouve plus la clé.**

Il me faut un verre! Et un double, sinon, je tue quelqu'un. C'est donc avec une Catwoman sexy, mais vraiment pas maline, que je retournais au bar. Deux ou trois verres de Whisky plus tard, et d'humeur plus joyeuse, le côté « pas maligne » de la fille attachée à mon bras semblait avoir disparue, au profit de mon envie. En même temps Hermione se trémoussait, collée contre moi, et... enfin, je ne suis qu'un homme, comme on dit. Quand elle entreprit de s'asseoir sur mes genoux, je craquais et lui roulais le patin du siècle. Je la sentais s'alanguir de plus en plus contre moi, alors que je jouait sensuellement avec sa langue. Mettant fin au baiser, je demandais:

**_ C'est quoi, ton numéro de chambre?**

**_ Heu... J'sais plus! Rit-elle.**

**_ On va dans la mienne alors.**

**_ Okay!**

Je la fis descendre de mes genoux, et me levais. Je dû attendre quelques secondes que mon équilibre me revienne avant de rejoindre le hall. J'avais l'impression d'avoir les idées claires, mais mon corps n'avait pas supporté aussi bien que moi, la dizaine de verres, que j'avais descendu ce soir. J'entrainais Hermione vers les ascenseurs et appuyais sur le bouton du 3e étage, avant de fondre à nouveau sur les lèvres pulpeuses.

PdV d'Hermione

La voix annonçant l'étage, me fit sursauter, et je me détachais des bras de Drago. Il nous fit avancer, péniblement, le long du couloir, avant de se stopper face à l'une des nombreuses portes. Je m'adossais contre le mur, pas sûre de mon équilibre car tout tanguait autour de moi. Après de longues secondes et quelques torsions de poignet pour attraper sa carte magnétique et ouvrir la porte de sa chambre, Drago m'entraîna dans celle-ci. Il la claqua derrière nous avant de me coller contre le mur pour m'embrasser. C'est qu'il embrasse bien en plus!

Sans détacher nos lèvres, on se dirigea tant bien que mal vers le lit, sur lequel on se laissa tomber, lui, au-dessus de moi. On se repositionna un peu mieux sur le lit, tout en essayant de se caresser mutuellement. Je dis bien essayer car nos mouvements étaient toujours entravés par ces fichues menottes. _Quelle idée j'ai eu aussi?!_

Drago voulu dégrafer mon soutif en cuir, mais c'était peine perdue à cause des menottes, sans que je ne me retourne le bras (pas faute d'avoir essayer, dans un premier temps). De même, il nous fut impossible de lui retirer son gilet et sa chemise.

Il se concentra alors sur mon cou, où il déposa des baisers de plus en plus légers, jusqu'à ce que je ne sente plus que sa respiration contre ma peau, me laissant bercer par celle-ci.

C'est avec un mal de crâne carabiné, que j'ouvris les yeux sur une chambre inconnue, aux murs blancs et à la décoration impersonnelle. En voulant me retourner dans le lit, je sentis une résistance au niveau de mon poignet, et tournait mon regard dessus. J'avais la main menottée à une autre, inconnue celle-là. Relevant le regard, je tombais sur un jeune homme blond, encore profondément endormi. Des flashs de la soirée, me revinrent, m'apportant les réponses à mes interrogations, et empirant la sensation de marteau-piqueur dansant la rumba dans ma boîte crânienne.

**_ Fini, la Vodka. Grognais-je. **

**FIN.**


End file.
